A Short Crossover
by lowten
Summary: a very short crossover that may grow in to more
1. Chapter 1

***bam** *

suddenly jerked back to concessions Ranma took in his surroundings and the aerial view he now had of Tokyo. putting everything to together instantly. 'A _kane'_ this was oveasly anther flight on air mallet. Now all he had to work out is why. _'what can she be accusing me of this time I was asleep'_

he didn't have long to ponder it any further as he was coming in for a landing. _'dam this one is going to be bad'_ he was coming in for a crash landing right in the middle of a group of girls on a crowded street. " _dam_ "

"Move!"

* * *

the last thing he seen before hitting the wall and blacking out was the girls just managing to dodge out of the way.

The inner's were walking along the shopping district in Jubban after Usagi had called them all and said it was time for some team bonding. Which they all knew was code for ice cream. And had desided to just go along with it.

As they walked to the ice cream paler half listening to Usagi complaining about Mamoru

"move!"

* * *

Makoto is first to react pulling usagi and Minako back just in time to avoid a guy with a black pigtail and red Chinese shirt from smashing in to them, only to see him smash in the the side of a building instead.

Ranma awoke in pain again for the second time in as many minutes. Only this time instead of a view of Tokyo his view was filled with a vision of 5 teenage girls about his own age and a wall with a Ranma sized crater in it

"are you aright?" the blue short haired girl asked concern evident in her voice

"ye i'm fine. Were am I?" Ranma asked as he tried to sit up only to have the girls stop him.

"no don't move you must at least have a concussion." the blue heard girl speaking again

"don't worry about it." he pushed threw the girls stood up and dusted him self off. "now were am I? how far did she blast me this time?"

although last to questions were spoken more to him self an to the girls. Not even Ranma could fail to see the stunned looks on their face's "what do you mean this time? Dus this happen often?" this question coming from the tall brunet that now that Ranma was paying attention he could see she also practised the art.

"its nothing its only the 3rd time this mouth. So do you know what direction Narima is in hopefully I can get back in time for dinner this time." at this the girls lost all semblance of trying to keep things rational and just pointed north west. Then stood in awe as the boy jumped from the street strait up on top of one of the smaller buildings and away heading in the direction they indicated.

Hoping from building to building heading back home Ranma was left to consider two things first what had pissed akane off this time and second just what was he going to do about that mallet before she hit someone who couldn't bounce back.


	2. Chapter 2

Not far from a popular ice-cream paler in Juban five young women stood slack jawed as they watched a young man leap from the side walk striate up. When he started jumping from roof to roof headed in a north westish direction the shocked expression quickly faded from all except one of the gawking teens. The four quicker girls garbed hold of the firth a blond haired teen with her hair in long duel pigtails pulling her along to a nearby ally.

"What the hell was that? No normal guy could survive that." Rei asked as she turned to face the group after getting deep enough into the alley. "You think he was a yoma?" "He didn't act like a yoma." Usagi managed to huff out between heavy breaths as she tried to catch her berth, having lost hers in the sudden sprint "No clue but I doubt he is human. I mean his face broke the wall" Ami said in a tone of almost stunned disbelief. "So what we going to do? he could be dangerous." Makoto. "Well we know where he is going" Minako grinned her transformation wand suddenly in her hand.

* * *

 ***bam***

 ***bam***

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane yelled as she vented her frustrations on the new practice post that had managed to last almost a week this time.

 ***bam* *crack* *smash***

"Maybe next week's one will last longer." sighed Nabiki as she monthly added a new post to the weekly expenses considering if she should add it to her sisters or the free loaders tab, not that it mattered she would try billing both of them anyway. She had manga to buy.

* * *

Kasumi smiled as she thought of the curry bubbling away on the stove. She liked making curry. Curry was a great way to end a week. It's easy to make, tastes great and it was fantastic at hiding that the ingredients were no longer at their freshest. She was just finishing up her wipe down happily humming a tune that had gotten stuck in her head after hearing on the radio a few days back when.

"What do you mean why. You know what you did!" Akane's voice cut through the short lived peace. "I was asleep what the hell can I have dun this time snore at you!?" kasumi considered Ranma's statement. Given some of the things her sister had gotten mad at her fiancé over she doubted it would be that but she also wouldn't be surprised if it was just as ridiculous "Ranma you jerk! Why don't you just go back to one of your floozies!" oh my. Imōto has a nasty temper sometimes.

Distracted by the augment Kasumi missed that the curry was about to boil over and only realised what was happening after the thick curry sauce was beaning on to the top of her formally clean stove top. Quickly kasumi moved the pot off the burner to cool and sighed as she contemplated the mess she now had to clean.

* * *

The senshi were wandering around Nerima. by the time they had decided to follow and transformed the strange boy was out of site. They followed to Nerima anyway hoping to find out what was going on. Once they had arrived it had bean easier to drop the senshi armor. while useful the senshi getup was to conspicuous to go traipsing around a tokyo suburb without to meany people noticing. They had been at it for a few hours and were considering calling it a day when they heard something in the distance.

"sweeto!"


End file.
